


little larry oneshots

by harrybystyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, Daddy Louis, Harry is Louis’ baby, Harry is a good boy, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sleepy Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, babying, daddy!louis, little!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrybystyles/pseuds/harrybystyles
Summary: cute little short stories of louis and harry :Ddaddy!lou and little!haz
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	little larry oneshots

Harry blinked sleepily and rolled over in his crib, still bundled up in his warm pink blankie that Louis had swaddled him in last night while tucking him in. He looked over to the king sized bed that he usually shared with Louis every night, frowning when he saw that the bed was completely empty. The winnie the pooh mobile hanging above him played a gentle melody that made Harry coo quietly to himself. He giggled and freed one of his hands from the swaddle to make grabby hands at the mobile, cooing and wriggling around in the swaddle, moving his body to the gentle music coming from his mobile. 

“Hazza?” 

Harry let out a quiet little squeak at the sound of Louis’ voice, attempting to roll over again but all he manages to do is get himself tangled up in his blankie, his little head of curls caught under the fabric of his blankie. This made him whine loudly because he wasn't able to see his Daddy walking into the room. He kicks his legs and squirms, trying to free himself from his blankie prison, hoping that Louis would notice and hopefully, he’d come and help him out. 

Louis chuckled at the sight of his baby tangled up in the blanket. He stood there for a moment, deciding to play around with him. “Haz baby?” Louis called, pacing around the room, listening to Harry’s little noises while he was squirming and writhing around in the crib, his little toes curling in the duckie socks he had on. “Where are you, love?” 

Harry whined again as a way to say “Daddy, I’m here!” and kicked his legs harder, trying to get Louis’ attention because for some reason Louis wasn't able to see him under his blankie. Unfortunately, Harry got no response and ended up still being trapped. 

Louis eventually walked over to the crib and rested his arms on the bars when he heard little whimpers coming from Harry, signaling that he was on the verge of tears. Louis could almost hear the way Harry’s bottom lip trembled like it always did when Harry was about to cry. He gently pulled the blankie from under Harry’s head, revealing Harry’s teary green eyes and his pouty lip. “There’s the baby!” Louis exclaimed, ruffling Harry's already mussed up curls. “What were you doing under there, hm?” 

Harry pouted and made grabby hands, muttering a few random noises while waiting for Louis to come pick him up for a cuddle. Louis rolled his eyes and held one of Harry’s grabby hands, tugging on his fingers and stroking his knuckles. “Did baby miss Daddy? Huh?” Louis asked sweetly, smiling with his eyes crinkling. 

Harry sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and blushed, sitting up and kicking his legs, still whining for Louis to pick him up. “Dada!” He pleaded, making grabby hands again when Louis let go of his hand. “Uppy.” 

Louis smiled, folding his arms. “Can daddy have a kiss first, Haz?” he teased, tapping his cheek. Harry pouted again, pulling up the hood of the polar bear hoodie Louis got him. The little white ears sewn onto the hood flopped over as Harry held up his hands and made them look like claws. He growled at Louis, obviously pretending to be a bear. “Is my Harry a bear now? What happened to giving Daddy a kiss, hm?” 

“Kissy?” Harry responded, “Hazza want uppies. Up, up, up!” He declared, holding onto the bars and bouncing up and down in his crib, his chocolate curls bopping with every move. 

Louis rolled his eyes again and finally picked Harry up from under his armpits, carrying him out of his crib and pulling up the sweatpants that were sliding down his bum. “Fine, I guess Daddy will just have to get his own kisses because a certain little boy doesn't want to share his kisses.” With that, he set Harry down on the bed and began pressing soft little kisses all over his face while also tickling his tummy. Loud giggles poured from Harry’s lips while he was wriggling around on the bed, Louis moving down to blow raspberries into Harry’s tummy, the boy’s happy little squeals filling their empty apartment. 

"Da! stoppy! Harry can't bweathe!" Harry squealed through his loud giggles, arching in on himself while Louis continued tickling him. "Tickle! no tickle daddy!" 

“Say you love me!” Louis yelled playfully, kissing all over Harry’s tummy. 

Harry giggled louder and grabbed Louis’ hair, “No!” 

“Daddy won't stop till baby says it!” 

“I wove Daddy!” Harry screamed, kicking his legs again, panting when Louis finally stopped tickling him. 

“Daddy loves you too, Hazza-bear.” 

-

Louis walked into the kitchen, Harry balanced on his hip with a black coloured dummy bobbing between his lips and a fresh diaper on. He put Harry down in his baby chair and began searching through the cupboards for something to make for breakfast when Harry said “Where Kevin da?” Harry said sleepily, rubbing one of his eyes with a fist. He looked around the living room for his stuffed pigeon that Louis named Kevin, whimpering a little when he saw that Kevin was nowhere in sight. 

“He's in our bed, baby. Wait here and Daddy will go get him, alright?” Louis said, kissing Harry’s cheek. Harry nodded and smiled around his pacifier, watching Louis climb the stairs. 

He came back not a second later with Kevin in his hands, handing him to Harry while he nuzzled his nose into his soft curls. “There you are, baby. Give Kev a good cuddle for Daddy, yeah?” 

Harry giggled and cuddled Kevin between his arms, smiling against the stuffie while his pacifier bobs between his lips steadily. “Thanky!” 

“No problem bub,” Louis replied, combing through Harry’s curls and pressing one last kiss on his head, before walking back over to the kitchen cabinets. “What would you like to eat for breakfast, baby?” 

“Milky.” Harry replied, pointing at his milk bottle sitting in the drying rack.

“Just milk?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow at the little. “No bub, you need to eat something as well. How about a bagel?” 

“Warm milky,” Harry requested. “Warm.” he said again, smiling at his daddy. 

“You need food, baby. Solids. Oats? Scrambled eggs? Breakfast sandwich?” Louis suggested, nuzzling his nose against Harry’s. 

“Tacos.” 

“Tacos are not for breakfast!” Louis sighed fondly, rolling his eyes and stepping over to the fridge. “How about some yogurt and berries? Hm? Sound good?” 

“Taco berry.” Harry nodded. 

“Haz, what? nevermind, just play with kevin while daddy makes you breakfast alright?” Louis said, ruffling Harry's curls before walking off to the fridge to grab the tub of vanilla yogurt and the assorted frozen berries they had in the freezer. He dumps a couple of spoonfuls into Harry's special bowl that has a suction cup on the bottom so that the bowl doesn't tip over easily. He glanced at Harry just to make sure he’s still entertained, smiling fondly when he saw Harry leaning back in his baby chair with his eyes closed, suckling on his pacifier while swaying his body to the song that was softly playing from the radio in the kitchen. 

Louis kissed harry’s cheek and tied back his curls that were getting a bit long, secured a bib around his neck and filled his bottle up with milk before finally setting the bowl down in front of him, gathering a little bit of the yoghurt with a blueberry on the spoon, holding up in front of harry’s lips. “Open wide, sweetheart.”

“Berry.” Harry smiled, chewing the blueberry in his mouth and clapping his hands. 

“That’s right love, berry,” Louis nodded, “Do you know what kind of berry it is, Haz?” 

Harry bit his bottom lip in thought, “Boo..Booberry?” 

“Clever boy.” Louis praised, kissing Harry’s forehead and brought another spoonful of the yogurt to Harry’s lips. 

After breakfast, Harry is swaddled again and Louis feeds him his bottle. Harry blinked sleepily up at his Daddy, admiring the crinkles by his eyes as he smiled down at him. 

“Are you getting sleepy Haz?” Louis asked, patting his bum. 

Harry shook his head and scrubbed at his eyes with his hands that were currently covered by his mittens. “No. Up.” He murmured, stifling a yawn. 

Louis chuckled fondly and slipped his dummy between his lips and cuddled him close to his chest, removing the hairtie from Harry’s head and running his fingers through the soft curls to separate them. 

Harry’s eyelids drooped with every rub against his scalp. Oh, daddy’s hands felt good.

Before Harry knew it, he was sound asleep, his dummy bobbing between his lips and Louis sighed happily. He loved these kinds of days, just a slow sleepy morning with his baby boy. 

What more could he want?

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this is my first larry fic :) 
> 
> i plan to write more so stay tuned!


End file.
